DGSE
The General Directorate for External Security, or DGSE, is France's foreign-intelligence agency. Working alongside the DRCI, DGSE is responsible for the nation's counter-intelligence and paramilitary operations. Currently, the department was able to thwart 15 terrorist attacks within France. Since its early beginnings in 1947, the DGSE has been involved in countless scandals like the kidnapping and murder of a Moroccan politician named Mehdi Ben Barka. In addition, during the Cold War they were infiltrated by Soviet KGB operatives. Since then, the group evolved and have been able to defend France from internal and external threats. They were involved in the Yom Kippur War, they realized before the CIA that the Soviet forces were going to invade Afghanistan, and have been investigating radical Islamic groups throughout the Middle East. Battle vs. MACV-SOG (by Omnicube1) MACV-SOG: DGSE: Five MACV-SOG operatives are dropped off by a UH-1 Iroquois in an abandoned, industrial city. They proceed toward a stripped-down weapons factory. Two SOGs enter wielding MAC-10s, while their leader utilizes the CAR-15, one uses the China Lake NATIC, and the other carries the Hush Puppy. As the silently creep in, they hear a thunk noise. They immediately duck for cover, recognizing the sound can only come from a grenade launcher. The flying grenade detonates as it hits the floor. Flying, hot shrapnel cut into a soldier's arm. He screams in agony. The DGSE operative steps out of the shadows and onto a hanging catwalk. He reloads quickly and fires another grenade, finishing off and tearing apart the wounded American. More DGSE operatives appear firing FAMAS F1 Felins, TMPs, and Walther PPs. The SOG leader fires his CAR-15 and successfully kills a DGSE agent. The French grenadier fires a grenade at him but the grenade was a dud. One MACV-SOG operative rises up and aims his MAC-10 at the grenadier but one of the DGSE agents kills him with a TMP. The American wielding the China Lake fires a grenade and pumps his launcher. The grenade detonates, peppering a Frenchmen with lead pellets. The SOG squad leader fires his CAR-15 but a DGSE agent severely wounds him with his Walther PP. However, a SOG operative kills the agent with his Hush Puppy. The squad leader stumbles down and begins to bleed out. The SOG operative rushes to him and gives him morphine and blood plasma. However, he is killed in the process. The squad leader, dazed, grabs his comrade's Hush Puppy and kills his assailant. The DGSE move forward, one rapid firing his FAMAS and the other with his TMP. The Americans are caught under fire. The three come up with a scheme and carry it out. One SOG operative lays down suppressing fire. The grenadier swiftly picks up his leader's CAR-15 and fires at the chains holding up the catwalk, the same one the French grenadier is standing on. The chains are cut and the descending catwalk crushes the two DGSE operatives. One survives and draws his Walther PP. One SOG operative runs up and kicks his pistol away. The two decide his fate. "What do we do with him?" asks one. "How 'bout this," the grenadier points his China Lake at the agent's torso and fires. The grenade carves through the Frenchman's chest. WINNER: MACV-SOG Expert's Opinion While the DGSE had more modern weaponry, newer does not necessarily mean better, and there is also to consider the MACV-SOG's superior training that won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:French Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors